Angel
by Oh Kimbyunjeon
Summary: Untukmu aku akan bertahan,dalam gelap takkan kutinggakan,engkaulah teman sejati kasihku... di setiap hariku. Untuk hatimu ku kan bertahan,sebentuk hati yang ku nantikan,hanya kau dan aku yang tau arti cinta yang tlah kita punya.. I always love you Park Baekhyun.
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

 **Title : Angle**

 **Cast :**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Kim Jongin (kai)**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **Pairing : Chanbaek/KaiSoo/HunHan/KaiBaek/ChanSoo**

 **Genre : Romance,Sad,Marriage Life.**

 **Summary : Untukmu aku akan bertahan,dalam gelap takkan kutinggakan,engkaulah teman sejati kasihku... di setiap hariku. Untuk hatimu ku kan bertahan,sebentuk hati yang ku nantikan,hanya kau dan aku yang tau arti cinta yang tlah kita punya.. I always love you Park Baekhyun.**

 **Disclamer : by Kmbyunjeon production**

 **Warning : GS for Uke/gasuka gender bias diganti-ganti?Jangan baca!close tabs!**

 **Jangan jadi silent rider!setidaknya hargai author yang mau ngasih hiburan.**

 **No plagiat!da author yakin kalian pasti bisa bikin cerita yang lebih keren(y)^.^**

 **Ff ini terinspirasi dari lagu Afgan(pacar author:p) yang judul lagunya Untukmu aku bertahan(Tau ga?Gatau?Kudet!)Ya gara-gara autor suka banget lagunya...ya jadi author coba bikin aja ff nya...**

 **ff chanbaek gs mariage life**

"Akan terus mengacuhkanku?"

"Akhh"

"Cukup Baekki kenapa kau selalu seperti ini?"

"Kai,aku tak kuat lagiii hikss..hikksss.."

"Tidak Kai jangan tinggalkan aku Kai"

"Maaf Baek,orang tuamu memilihnya"

"Aku membencimu!"

"Kau fikir aku mencintaimu?"

"Kenapa kau menerima semuanya?"

"Aku tak mau orangtuaku kecewa!"

"Kyungiee aku hanya mencintaimu"

"cihh!aku membencimu Chanyeo!"

"Kyungieee"

"Kai?"

"Mau kah kau menjadi yeojachinguku Kyung?"

"Luhan?"

"Baekki kau...hiksss..hikss"

"Luhan jangan menangis"

"Sehun-ah,bawa Luhan pergi"

"Chanyeol!"

"Apa?"

"Bisa-bisanya kau!"

"Aku hanya butuh pemuas hasrat!"

"Lalu aku?"

"Kau?hahahaha aku tak sudi menyentuhmu!"

"Baekhyun,apa ini kau?"

"Chanyeol sejak kapan kau disini?"

"Apa ini?"

"Ini hanya sebuah selendang Chanyeol"

"Tapi kenapa disini?"

"Chanyeol?"

"Hmm?"

"Aku sudah mencintaimu,maafkan aku karena telah mencintaimu"

"Tidak Baek..karena aku juga sudah mencintaimu.."

"Saranghae Park Chanyeol,mian tapi semua sudah terlambat"

"Ke..kenapa?"

"Suatu saat kau akan tau"

"Chanyeol,katanya jadi malaikat itu menyenangkan loh"

"Ohiya?"

"Iyaa,karena mereka indah"

"Kau lebih indah dari semua"

"Bajingan!"

"Pukul aku pukul terus,seandainya ini bisa mengembalikannya!"

"bodoh! Pikiranmu pendek sekali,bagaimana bisa dia kembali lagi?"

 **Huaaaa penasaran?Review aja,entar kalau banyak rcl ff chap 1 di post malam ini kok...**

 **Gabisa review?silahkan chat Author di:**

 **line id nya : gabytbn_**

 **fb : Gaby Tambun**

 **Ig : gabytmbn_**

 **Pin : 586770EA**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Title : Angle**

 **Cast :**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Kim Jongin (kai)**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **Pairing : Chanbaek/KaiSoo/HunHan/KaiBaek/ChanSoo**

 **Genre : Romance,Sad,Marriage Life.**

 **Summary : Untukmu aku akan bertahan,dalam gelap takkan kutinggakan,engkaulah teman sejati kasihku... di setiap hariku. Untuk hatimu ku kan bertahan,sebentuk hati yang ku nantikan,hanya kau dan aku yang tau arti cinta yang tlah kita punya.. I always love you Park Baekhyun.**

 **Disclamer : by Kimbyunjeon production**

 **Warning : GS for Uke/gasuka gender bias diganti-ganti?Jangan baca!close tabs!**

 **Jangan jadi silent rider!setidaknya hargai author yang mau ngasih hiburan.**

 **No plagiat!da author yakin kalian pasti bisa bikin cerita yang lebih keren(y)^.^**

 **Ff ini terinspirasi dari lagu Afgan(pacar author:p) yang judul lagunya Untukmu aku bertahan(Tau ga?Gatau?Kudet!)Ya gara-gara autor suka banget lagunya...ya jadi author coba bikin aja ff nya...**

 **Happy Reading readers:*^.^**

Baekhyun seorang yeoja mungil nanberparas cantik,tengah duduk di bangku taman yang panjang. Pandangannya lurus kedepan melihat bunga-bunga yang sedang bergumul dengan serangga yang hingga dikelopak mereka. Sesekali Baekhyun memuji Tuhan karena betapa hebatnya Tuhan sehingga menciptakan mahluk-mahluk indah ini di bumi. Dan sesekali Baekhyun mengumpat kesal karena banyak orang yang tidak mau menjaga mahluk berwarna-warni yang tertanam di dalam tanah subur.

"Akan terus mengacuhkanku?" suara dari seorang namja berkulit tan dan bermata elang yang duduk di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Akhh" Tiba-tiba Baekhyun memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit,dia selalu saja merasakan ini.

"Cukup Baekki kenapa kau selalu seperti ini?" Tanya Kai –namja berkulit tan-dengan wajah sangat kawatir sambil menahan air mata yang akan siap menetes sebentar lagi.

"Kai,aku tak kuat lagiii hikss..hikksss.." Jawab Baekhyun masih dengan memegang kepalanya sambil menangis.

"Baek,apa kau akan terus menyembunyikannya dariku?"

Baekhyun diam bahkan ia mengabaikan rasa sakitnya sekarang,yaa ini lah yang akan selalu Baekhyun lakukan jika namjachingunya ini menanyakan kenapa Baekhyun selalu merasakan sakit di kepalanya. Walau Baekhyun dan Kai sudah 3 tahun pacaran,entah mengapa berat bagi Baekhyun untuk memberitahu soal kenyataan pahit ini kepada namja yang sangat ia cintai ini.

"Kai aku mau pulang" Ya dan Kai sudah tau pasti Baekhyun akan mengalihkan pembicaraannya jika ia bertanya akan hal ini.

"hmmmm,baiklah.. ayo" lantas Kai langsung merangkul pundak sempit Baekhyun dan membawanya masuk kedalam mobil dengan hati-hati seakan-akan takut wanita yang sangat ia cintai ini akan terluka.

 _ **~Angle~**_

"Aku mencintaimu Baekki" Kai mencium kening Baekhyun sebelum Baekhyun keluar dari mobilnya.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu Kai,sampai jumpa besok" Jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum yang bisa membuat hati setiap orang merasa tenang.

"Sampai jumpa besok"

Lambaian tangan Baekhyun menghantarkan Kai untuk keluar dari halaman luas milik keluarga Byun untuk menuju gerbang sambil mengendarai mobil putihnya ini.

"Sayang...kau sudah pulang?" tiba-tiba -eomma Baekhyun- keluar dari pintu menuju ke teras rumah.

"Ehhh eomma,hehe sudah eomma, eomma tadi kepala Baekki pusing lagi hiksss..." Inilah Baekhyun ia akan selalu terlihat tegar dan kuat didepan orang lain,tapi tidak di depan appa,eomma,dan Byun Taehyoung –adik laki-laki nya-.

"Apa rasa sialan itu datang lagi sayang?" Tanya nyonya Byun sambil menahan tangis jika mengingat kenyataan soal anak sulungnya ini.

"iyaa eomma,dia datang lagi eomma,eomma..." Baekhyun memeluk pinggang ramping nyonya Byun dan menatap lekat wajah eomma nya.

"Jadi malaikat itu menyenangkan ya eomma?"lanjut Baekhyun sambil menarik lengan eommanya untuk masuk kedalam rumah mewah itu. Para maid dan bodyguard yang ada di dekat pintu langsung membungkukkan badan nya kepada dua orang wanita anggota keluar Byun itu.

"Iya sayang,malaikat itu indah.. mereka berwajah cerah,berbaju putih bersih ada lingkaran di atas kepala mereka dan mereka juga memiliki sayap yang sangat indah" Jawab nyonya Byun setelah mereka berdua menduduki sofa di ruang keluarga. Dan tiba-tiba suara anak laki-laki yang hanya berjarak 2 tahun dengan Bakehyun mengagetkan keduanya.

"Dan yang pastiii,malaikat itu cantik Noona" Sambar Taehyoung sambil duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Baekhyun.

"Wahh,pasti menyenangkan menjadi malaikat" Jawab Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar.

"Noona" Panggil Taehyoung dengan nada lirih dan menatap noona nya dengan tatapan penuh rasa sayang.

"heyy ada apa namdongsaengku tersayang?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menepukan sisa sofa disebelahnya dan meminta namdongsaengnya duduk disitu. Dan Taehyoung langsung duduk disana. Setelah ia duduk,ia langsung memberikan pelukan erat kepada noonanya itu seakan takut bahwa noonanya akan meninggalkannya sekarang juga.

"Noona,kenapa noona harus menanyakan bagaimana sosok malaikat?padahal sekarang aku sedang memeluk sosok malaikat" Jelas Taehyoung masih dalam pelukannya.

"Maksudmu?" Raut wajah Baekhyun berubah menjadi bingung mendengar perkataan sang adik.

"Noona,noona itu bagaikan malaikat wajah noona cerah.." Taehyoung membelai pipi noona tersayangnya.

"Noona memiliki senyum menawan seperti malaikat.." Lanjut Taehyoung sambil membentuk senyuman di bibir Baekhyun dengan jarinya.

"dan noona adalah sosok malaikat tanpa sayap yang Tuhan kirim untuk membuat semua umat manusia di dunia merasa senang" lanjut Taehyoung dan tangis tiga orang di ruangan itu pun pecah.

"Hiksss..hiksss eomma menyayangi kalian berdua" Ucap nyonya Byun sambil memeluk dua anak kesayangannya ini`

"Kami juga menyayangi eomma.." Jawab keduanya bersamaaan

 _ **~Angle~**_

"Kyungiee makan yahhh... " Di sebuah restoran yang menjual beragam makanan rasa keju,terdapat sepasang kekasih yang sangat mesra dan siapapun yang melihat pasti akan sangat iri dengan mereka.

"eummm sudah ahh chann,aku kenyangg" Jawab si yeoja mata bulat sambil memegang perutnya yang rasanya akan pecah saking kekenyangan.

"baiklah kalau begitu" Jawab Chanyeol –sang namja-.

"Cahnyeol apakah kau tidak lapar?dari tadi kau hanya menyuapiku terus" tanya Kyungsoo-sang yeoja- kepada kekasihnya itu.

"Tidak,tadi aku baru makan dirumah" Jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum dan dibalas anggukan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Chan bagaimana dengan perjodohanmu?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah penasaran.

"Hmm,kau tau?aku hanya ingin menikah dengamu" jawab Chanyeol sambil memgang tangan Kyunsoo erat.

"Kau tau kan aku tidak ingin menikah denganmu! Kau tau kan perasaanku sesungguhnya untuk siapa?" Jawab Kyungsoo,dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum pahit mendengar ucapan itu.

Ya meskipun sudah berhubungan lama dengan Kyungsoo,Chanyeol tau bahwa Kyungsoo tidak pernah mencintai Chanyeol. Karena Kyungsoo mencintai namja yang bekerja di perusahaan ayah Chanyeol dan alasan Kyungsoo ingin menjadi kekasih Canyeol adalah agar bisa selalu ikut ke kantor ayah Chanyeol dan bisa bertemu namja itu. Dan Chanyeol bisa menerimanya karena ia sangat mencintai Kyungsoo dari awal mereka bertemu di kampus dulu.

"Tapi Chan,calon istrimu cantik yah" Puji Kyungsoo sambil melihat kearah foto yeoja cantik yang sedang mengembungkan pipinya sambil mengedipkan satu matanya.

"Iya dia sangat cantik" Jawab Chanyeol sambil menghela nafas berat.

"Ayo kekantor ayahmu Chan" Ajak Kyungsoo bersemangat dan Chanyeol hanya menganggukan kepalanya.'Kau bersemangat sekali bila ingin bertemu Kai'.

 **Holllaaaaa akhirnya chap 1 beressss...**

 **Rcl plllleeeeeaaaaassssseeeee...itutpun kalau mau dilanjutin ff nya sihh**

 **Gabisa review?silahkan chat Author di:**

 **line id nya : gabytbn_**

 **fb : Gaby Tambun**

 **Ig : gabytmbn_**

 **Pin : 586770EA**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Title : Angel**

 **Cast :**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Kim Jongin (kai)**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **Pairing : Chanbaek/KaiSoo/HunHan/KaiBaek/ChanSoo**

 **Genre : Romance,Sad,Marriage Life.**

 **Summary : Untukmu aku akan bertahan,dalam gelap takkan kutinggakan,engkaulah teman sejati kasihku... di setiap hariku. Untuk hatimu ku kan bertahan,sebentuk hati yang ku nantikan,hanya kau dan aku yang tau arti cinta yang tlah kita punya.. I always love you Park Baekhyun.**

 **Disclamer : by Kimbyunjeon production**

 **Warning : GS for Uke/gasuka gender bias diganti-ganti?Jangan baca!close tabs!**

 **Jangan jadi silent rider!setidaknya hargai author yang mau ngasih hiburan.**

 **No plagiat!da author yakin kalian pasti bisa bikin cerita yang lebih keren(y)^.^**

 **Ff ini terinspirasi dari lagu Afgan(pacar author:p) yang judul lagunya Untukmu aku bertahan(Tau ga?Gatau?Kudet!)Ya gara-gara autor suka banget lagunya...ya jadi author coba bikin aja ff nya...**

 **Happy Reading readers:*^.^**

 _ **~Angel~**_

"Eomma?kenapa jam segini masih masak?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah memasuki dapur rumahnya.

"Eomma menunggumu pulang tadi,dan sekarang entah kenapa eomma sangat lapar hehehe" jawab kepada anak tunggalnya.

"Ohh,eomma jadi kapan aku akan bertemu dengan calon istriku?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah mereka duduk dimeja makan bersama.

"Entahlah,ayahmu bilang,wanita itu belum tau bahwa ia sudah dijodohkan. Dan kau tau Chan? Calon istrimu ini sekarang berpacaran dengan salah satu karyawan ayahmu" Jawab sambil memakan ramyun nya.

"Terus kenapa eomma?memangnya salah?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil memasang wajah berfikir.

"Salah lah,kau tau kan derajat keluarga Byun? Mereka itu sederajat dengan keluarga kita. Dan kau tau?pacar anak keluarga Byun itu hanya seoarang karyawan biasa di perusahaan ayahmu. Ya jelas saja bahwa anak keluarga Byun itu hanya cocok bersanding denganmu. Dan betapa senangnya eomma saat tau bahwa anak eomma akan menikah dengan anak sahabat eomma sewaktu dulu,dan keluarga yang sederajat dengan keluarga kita." Jawab dengan semangat dan melupakan ramyunnya yang mulai mengembang.

"Yayayaya terserah eomma saja. Eomma aku ingin cepat-cepat bertemu calon istriku.." Pinta Chanyeol 'dan bisa melupakan Kyungsoo' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Nanti eomma bicarakan dengan ayahmu yah" Jawab .

Dan Chanyeol langsung berjalan untuk memasuki kamarnya dan segera merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur besar miliknya.

"Apa aku serius dengan perjodohan ini?tapi aku sangat mencintai Kyungsoo,tapi untuk apa?Kyungsoo tidak mencintai ku!dia mencintai Kai! Dan sebenarnya siapa yang eomma bilang pacar calon istriku?apa jangan-jangan... ahhh tidak mungkin itu tidak mungkin.." Dan karena merasa lelah dan rasa kantuk langsung menyapanya Chanyeolpun langsung terlelap dengan damai dalam mimpinya.

 _ **~Angel~**_

Disinilah Baekhyun sekarang di sebuah ruangan berukuran lumayan besar dengan bau-bau obat. Tadi,saat ia sedang turun dari tangga bermaksud untuk pergi ke dapur. Tiba-tiba kepala sakit bahkan lebih sakit dari biasanya. Sampai akhirnya dia pingsan dan langsung tergeletak di tangga. Dan saat itu juga Taehyung langsung mengangkat tubuh lemah kakanya dan membawanya pergi kerumah sakit bersama kedua orang tua nya malam ini juga. Dan sekarang Baekhyun hanya bisa tergeletak lemah di atas kasur rumah sakit.

"Noona,sampai kapan Tuhan akan selalu memberi noona hukuman ini hiksss...?" Taehyung sekarang menemani Baekhyun yang masih belum sadar. Dan sedari tadi Taehyung berbicara dengan Baekhyun sambil menangis seakan-akan Baekhyun bisa mendengar semua yang dikatakan oleh Taehyung.

"Taehyung..." tiba-tiba suara seoarang lelaki datang menghampiri Taehyung.

"Appa.." Jawab Taehyung kepada Tn. Byun ayahnya.

"Apa noonamu sudah sadar?"

"Belum ayah"

"Hmmm,kenapa harus noonamu yang menanggung semua ini?"

"Apa ini tanda bahwa Tuhan membenci noona appa?"

"Tidak nak,itu tidak mungkin!tidak mungkin Tuhan membenci orang seperti noonamu"

"Jika Tuhan tidak membenci noona,kenapa Tuhan harus memberi noona penderitaan seperti ini appa?" tanya Taehyung yang sekarang mulai menangis.

"Karena noonamu adalah malaikat Tuhan,dan Tuhan sangat menyayangi noonamu,dan Tuhan tidak mau malaikatnya berlama-lama dibumi. Jadi Tuhan ingin dengan cepat menjemput noonamu" Jawab Tn. Byun sambil membelai rambut Baekhyun yang masih belum sadar.

"Noona cepatlah sadar,aku merindukanmu aniiii maksudku kita semua merindukanmu noona" Bisik Taehyung di telingan noona kesayangannya.

 _ **~Angel~**_

" Apa?masa iya sihh dirumah sakit?"

"Harus bagaimana lagi?"

"Yasudah,kita pergi jam berapa?"

"Sebentar lagi jadi kau cepatlah pergi mandi"

"Baiklah appa,Chanyeol mandi dulu ne"

"Ne"

Sekarang Chanyeol akan menemui calon istrinya yang bahkan ia tidak tau apakah bisa ia menerima wanita itu. Tapi demi kebahagiaan appa dan eomma nya ia hanya bisa pasrah dan mengiyakan saja. Tapi yang membuatnya bingung kenapa bertemunya dirumah sakit?. Entahlah Chanyeol hanya akan menuruti saja.

 _ **~Angel~**_

"Tapi ahjuma..." Seorang namja sedang berbincang dengan di depan ruang rawat inap Baekhyun.

"Kumohon Kai,aku mohon hanya aku yang menyampaikan ini padamu. Luapakan Baekhyun dan tinggalkan dia. Jangan sampai harus appa Baekhyun yang berbicara ini padamu jika kau masih ingin hidup tenang tuan muda Kim." Jawab sambil menatap dengan tatapan tajam ke arah Kai.

"Baiklah,tapi sebelumnya apa aku boleh tau sesuatu?" Tanya Kai,walau berat baginya untuk meninggalkan yeoja yang sangat ia cintai. Namun eomma dan appa Baekhyun lebih tau mana yang akan menjadi kebahagiaan Baekhyun dan pastinya itu bukanlah dia.

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui Kai?" Tanya dan kali ini lebih lembut.

"Sebenarnya apa penyakit Baekhyun?"

...

 **TBC**

 **Holllaaaaa akhirnya chap 2 beressss... miann nee pendekkk,soalnya aku lagi gak mood**

 **mian lagi baru update,abis ini author janji bakal fast update**

 **Rcl plllleeeeeaaaaassssseeeee...itutpun kalau mau dilanjutin ff nya sihh**

 **Gabisa review?silahkan chat Author di:**

 **line id nya : gabytbn_**

 **fb : Gaby Tambun**

 **Ig : gabytmbn_**

 **Pin : 586770EA**

 **Makasih buat riders yang masih mau ff ini lanjut dari yang mulai nge chat lewat line bbm dan facebook juga. Dan lebih terimakasih lagi buat yang mau review langsung.**

 **Saranghae chu~**


	4. Pengumuman wajib baca

Anyyeong reader-nim maaf yang kali ini bukan update-an ff angel,tapi nanti secepat mungkin aku update dehhh...sebenernya kim pengen banget ff ini di updatenya fast.. tapi apa daya? Provider kim itu provider yang nge block situs ffn jadi kim susah buat update hiks:'(..

Dan banget kemarin sore kim pengen banget ngelanjutin ff ini,yaa walaupun yang review dikit trapi tetep aja kim gamau ngecewain yang udah readers yang udah review apalagi yang sampe nge chat kim lewat line sama bbm itu banyak makin aja kim ngerasa berslah...

Dan tadi subuh kim coba cari tau cara update lewat android ternyata bisaaa yayyyy kim seneng nyaa minta ampun dan karna ff angel chap 3 belum beres jadi kim ngirim ini duluuu..

Di chap 3 nanti kim bakal ngebales semua review-review yang ada di ff angel ini...

Dan kim juga mau berterima kasih sama semua readers yang nge chat kim dan memberi semangat buat kim ngelanjutin ff iniii..

Apalagi buat 3 orang temen kim yang ngebantu kim buat lanjut ff ini,makasihhh yang Seulrin,Nira,dan Sunggi...

Dan tunggu balesan review serta kelanjutan ff angel ini yahhh...

Saranghae3

Ohhiiyaa buat chap 2 yang terakhir lagi ngomong sama Kai itu Ny. Byun soalnya ada yang nanya jugaa hehehe..

See you~

Salam cinta,

Oh Kimbyunjeon


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Title : Angel**

 **Cast :**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Kim Jongin (kai)**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **Pairing : Chanbaek/KaiSoo/HunHan/KaiBaek/ChanSoo**

 **Genre : Romance,Sad,Marriage Life.**

 **Summary : Untukmu aku akan bertahan,dalam gelap takkan kutinggakan,engkaulah teman sejati kasihku... di setiap hariku. Untuk hatimu ku kan bertahan,sebentuk hati yang ku nantikan,hanya kau dan aku yang tau arti cinta yang tlah kita punya.. I always love you Park Baekhyun.**

 **Disclamer : by Kimbyunjeon production**

 **Warning : GS for Uke/gasuka gender bias diganti-ganti?Jangan baca!close tabs!**

 **Jangan jadi silent rider!setidaknya hargai author yang mau ngasih hiburan.**

 **No plagiat!da author yakin kalian pasti bisa bikin cerita yang lebih keren(y)^.^**

 **Ff ini terinspirasi dari lagu Afgan(pacar author:p) yang judul lagunya Untukmu aku bertahan(Tau ga?Gatau?Kudet!)Ya gara-gara autor suka banget lagunya...ya jadi author coba bikin aja ff nya...**

 **Happy Reading readers:*^.^**

 _ **~Angel~**_

"Kapan kau akan sadar sayang?" Seoarang namja yang tadi berbicara dengan eomma Baekhyun kini sekarang sedang berada tepat di sebelah Baekhyun. Setelah mengetahui penyakit yang diderita oleh wanita yang sangat ia cintai ini membuat hatinya sakit dan rasanya darah pun mengalir di daerah hatinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku soal ini sebelumnya?" Kai menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun yang terasa sangat dingin.

"Kau tau...aku kawathir sayang...aku menghawatirkanmu" Kini air mata sudah membasahi pipi Kai. Namun Kai tidak mau ia bersuara saat menangis karena ia takut Baekhyun akan mendengarnya.

"Aku ingin kau bahagia Baekhyun...aku akan pergi dan aku akan membiarkanmu besama orang yang menurut orang tua mu bisa membahagiakanmu Baekki" Jawab Kai sambil tersenyum pahit mengingat bahwa bukan dialah yang dipercayai orang tua Baekhyun untuk bisa membahagiakan Baekhyun.

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu,meskipun nanti aku bersama yeoja lain tapi hatiku akan terus ada untukmu Baek,datanglah padaku nanti jika suamimu menyakitimu,datanglah padaku nanti jika kau sudah tidak memiliki tempat untuk bersandar. Karena Kim Jongin akan selalu ada untuk Byun Baekhyun dengan status apapun. Kim Jongin mencintai Byun Baekhyun. Chup~" Semua kata-kata indah itu Kai akhiri dengan kecupan terakhir di kening Baekhyun. Terakhir? Ya karena Kai berjanji pada akan pergi ke Hongkong dan menjauhi Baekhyun.

 _ **~Angel~**_

Sekarang keluarga Park sedang berada di koridor rumah sakit untuk menjenguk calon menantu keluarga Park. Saat dijalan Chanyeol berpapasan dengan Kai. Namun Kai tidak melihat keluarga dari direktur tempat ia bekerja sedang lewat di sebelahnya. Chanyeol merasa bingung 'untuk apa dia ada di rumah sakit tempat calon istriku dirawat?` begitulah batin Chanyeol. Namun ia tidak terlalu memikirkannya karena yang terpenting ia hanya ingin tau seperti apa sosok yang akan mendampingi hidupnya.

"Selamat siang Tuan Byun" Salam Tuan Park ketika mereka memasuki kamar rawat Baekhyun.

"Selamat siang Tuan Park " balas Tuan Byun kepada calon besannya ini.

"Mari silahkan duduk" Ajak Tuan Byun lagi sambil memberi ruang kepada Tuan Park agar duduk disebelahnya sedang Chanyeol?dia lebih muda jadi harus berdiri.

"Appa,apa dia yang bernama Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol saat dia melihat tubuh seorang yeoja lemah tak berdaya diatas ranjang.'Masih lebih cantik Kyungsooku' batin Chanyeol sambil menatap malas tubuh Baekhyun. Apa dia tidak penasaran soal penyakit Baekhyun?Entahlahh..

"Iya dia adalah Baekhyun,dia anakku..kau tau sejak kecil Baekhyun ingin menjadi apa Chan?" Tanya tuan Byun pada Chanyeol tapi ia masih melihat kearah putri kesayangannya.

"Noona ingin menjadi seoarang malaikat hyung" Tiba-tiba sosok Taehyung muncul dari balik pintu bersama dan

"Malaikat?" Chanyeol mengkerutkan keningnya bertanda ia sedang bingung.

"Ne.. dari kecil Baekhyun ingin sekali menjadi sosok malaikat" Tambah appa Baekhyun sambil memandangi wajah damai putrinya.

"Ohhiya Park Chanyeol" Sapa Chanyeol sambil tersenyum pada Taehyung sambil menjulurkan tangannya tanda mengajak berkenalan.

"Ehh eumm Taehyung Byun Taehyung namdongsaeng Baekhyun noona" Balas Taehyung canggung sambil menjabat tangan Chanyeol.

Dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum menanggapi Taehyung setelah itu dia beralih melihat kearah calon istrinya. Setelah itu appa Chanyeol dan appa Baekhyun permisi mau keluar dan meninggalkan Taehyung dengan Chanyeol untuk menjaga Baekhyun.

 _ **~Angel~**_

"Taehyung ssi sebenarnya Baekhyun ssi kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol memecah keheningan

' _Aku ingin memberitahumu hyung,hanya saja semua orang melarangku. Padahal aku hanya ingin tau apakah kau akan menerima noona dengan baik bila mengetahui penyakit sialan yang ada dalam diri noonaku ini?'_ batin Taehyung

"Waktu itu noona demam tinggi makanya sampai dirawat dirumah sakit hyung" Akhirnya itulah kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Taehyung. Memang keluarga Chanyeol sebenarnya sudah mengetahui soal penyakit Baekhyun hanya saja mereka semua merencanakan agar Chanyeol tidak mengetahuinya, sehingga pernikahan bisa berjalan dengan lancar. Dan mengusulkan agar jika Chanyeol menanyakan Baekhyun kenapa mereka hanya cukup menjawab 'Baekhyun demam tinggi' yaa walaupun mereka tau lambat laun juga Chanyeol akan tau yang sebenarnya,

"..." Chanyeol hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda ia mengerti.

Dan saat hening tiba-tiba menyelimuti ruangan itu,dan tiba-tiba saat Taehyung menoleh ke arah noonanya,mata Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjap seakan ia hendak bangun.

"Noona" Panggil Taehyung sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"DOKTERR DOKTERR" Teriak Taehyung saat mata noonanya hampir terbuka sepenuhnya.

Saat itu jiga seorang dokter dengan perawat datang dan langsung meminta Taehyung dan Chanyeol untuk bergeser,setelah itu dokter tersebut memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun. Dan perawat meminta kepada Taehyung dan Chanyeol agar menunggu diluar.

"Ada apa dengan noonamu?" Tanya pada anak lelakinya.

"Tadi mata noona mengerjap seakan dia akan bangun appa,makanya dokter sedang memeriksa noona sekarang" Jawab Taehyung pada appanya.

"Semoga noonamu akan sadar sayang" Jawab sambil merangkul bahu Taehyung.

"Iya eomma" Taehyung kembali melihat kearah kaca yang tertuju pada Baekhyun.

 _ **~Angel~**_

Seoarang namja tan sedang bekerja dikantor sekarang,ia sedang berkutat dengan semua berkas dimejanya. Ia bekerja keras supaya ia bisa menghilangkan ingatannya tentang mantan kekasihnya yang sangat ia cintai. Mantan? Jujur saja sebenarnya mereka belum putus,tapi melihat wajah eomma dari gadis yang dia cintai sedang memohon kepadanya agas melupakan gadis itu membuatnya tak tega tidak mengabulkan permintaan orang tua itu.

"Kai" saat Kai-namja tan- sedang memikirkan saat eomma Baekhyun memohon kepadanya,tiba-tiba namja yang warna kulitnya bertolak belakang dengan Kai datang menghampirinya.

"Sehun?kau kah itu?" tanya Kai dengan mata berbinar karena dia melihat sahabat lamanya.

"Iaa ini aku Sehun,apa tidak pusing dengan semua berkas itu?" Tanya Sehun sambil duduk di depan bangku yang tersedia didepan meja Kai yang memang bangku itu untuk seorang tamu.

"Yaaa ini kan memang pekerjaanku" Jawab Kai dan terjadilah percakapan yang cukup lama diantar dua sejoli yang sempat terpisahkan itu.

 _ **~Angel~**_

"Jadi bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun?" Tanya Sehun yang membuat wajah Kai seketika membuat wajah Kai menjadi muram.

"Apa aku salah bicara?" Tanya Sehun lagi saat mel;ihat perubahan wajah Kai.

"Aku dan dia sudah putus,yaa sebenarnya belum ada yang bilang putus. Hanya saja kemarin eomma Baekhyun memohon kepadaku agar meninggalkan Baekhyun karena Baekhyun akan dijodohkan dengan anak kerabat appa Baekhyun... dan kau tau Sehun Baekhyun ituu..." Ucapan Kai terpotong setelah mengingat penyakit Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun?" Dahi Sehun mengkerut sungguh ia juga sedih mendengar hubungan dua sahabatnya ini,dia memang tau pasti eomma dan appa Baekhyun tidak akan mau Baekhyun hidup dengan orang yang tidak sebanding dengan mereka.

"Baekhyun sakit" Jawab Kai dengan mata yang sudah berair dia menahan isaknya.

"Sakit?Sakit appa?" Sehun menjadi panik saat mendengar sahabatnya sakit.

"Diaa sakittt kanker otak..."

DAMN Sehun membeku dia tidak percaya sahabat nya yang terlihat ceria dan begitu tegar ternyata menderita penyakit yang begitu berat..

Dan ternyata tidak jauh dari Sehun dan Kai seoarang gadis cantik sudah terisak mendengar perkataan Kai tadi.

 **TBC**

 **Holllaaaaa akhirnya chap 2 beressss...**

 **Rcl plllleeeeeaaaaassssseeeee...itutpun kalau mau dilanjutin ff nya sihh**

 **Balesan Review**

 **ArlaParkBaek : Makasih udah review ^.^.. oke ini udah dilanjut sampe chap 3 hehehe... keep review yahh**

 **reniselviani :** **Makasih udah review ^.^ .. udah ga pensaran lagi kann? hahaha ini udah sampe chap 3 keep review yahh  
**

 **86 :** **Makasih udah review ^.^..iyaa gomawo yahh,ini udah lanjut sampe chap 3 keep review**

 **yousee :** **Makasih udah review ^.^.. adohh jangan baper-baper hehehe... iya gomawo udah selalu review yahh,mian juga kependekan soalnya Kim bingung mau ngetiknya hehehe... ia bener Baek itu kena kanker otak dan Chanyeol belum dikasih tau soal itu..keep review yahh**

 **UOcha :** **Makasih udah review ^.^ .. ia makasih ini udah update yahh.. keep riview yahh**

 **okee sekian balasan review-review nyaa heheh jaljayo~**

 **Gabisa review?silahkan chat Author di:**

 **line id nya : gabytbn_**

 **fb : Gaby Tambun**

 **Ig : gabytmbn_**

 **Pin : 586770EA**

 **Makasih buat riders yang masih mau ff ini lanjut dari yang mulai nge chat lewat line bbm dan facebook juga. Dan lebih terimakasih lagi buat yang mau review langsung.**

 **Saranghae chu~**


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Title : Angel**

 **Cast :**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Kim Jongin (kai)**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **Pairing : Chanbaek/KaiSoo/HunHan/KaiBaek/ChanSoo**

 **Genre : Romance,Sad,Marriage Life.**

 **Summary : Untukmu aku akan bertahan,dalam gelap takkan kutingga** **l** **kan,engkaulah teman sejati kasihku... di setiap hariku. Untuk hatimu ku kan bertahan,sebentuk hati yang ku nantikan,hanya kau dan aku yang tau arti cinta yang tlah kita punya.. I always love you Park Baekhyun.**

 **Disclamer : by Kimbyunjeon production**

 **Warning : GS for Uke/gasuka gender bias diganti-ganti?Jangan baca!close tabs!**

 **Jangan jadi silent rider!setidaknya hargai author yang mau ngasih hiburan.**

 **No plagiat!da author yakin kalian pasti bisa bikin cerita yang lebih keren(y)^.^**

 **Ff ini terinspirasi dari lagu Afgan(pacar author:p) yang judul lagunya Untukmu aku bertahan(Tau ga?Gatau?Kudet!)Ya gara-gara autor suka banget lagunya...ya jadi author coba bikin aja ff nya...**

 **Happy Reading readers:*^.^**

 _ **~Angel~**_

"Baekk hikss..Baekhyun hikss hikss...Baekkieee hiksss" Yeoja yang tadi mendengar perbincangan antar Sehun dan Kai kini tengah berlari di koridor kantor yang memang tertuju ke kamar mandi.

Dia adalah...

Luhan.

Sahabat dari Baekhyun sejak sekolah dasar,dan berpisah dengan Baekhyun saat lulus kuliah,ia juga bersahabat dengan Kai dan dia adalah yeojachingu dari Sehun. Jadi mereka berempat sudah kenal sangat lama. Hanya saja karena ibu Luhan sakit jadi Luhan harus kembali ke negri tirai bambu tempat ia lahir dulu. Yeoja bernama lengkap Xi Luhan ini akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea saat ibu nya baikan,dan saat ia baru saja tiba di Korea ia dikejutkan dengan apa?

Baekhyun...

Sahabatanya...

Sahabat yang paling ia sayangi...

Yeoja mata sabit yang ia anggap adiknya...

Yeoja periang...

Yeoja yang selalu melengkungkan senyumnya...

Ternyata ia sangat menderita...

Menderita kanker otak...

Luhan merasa bahwa ia orang terjahat didunia!tapi kenapa?karena ia merasa tidak berguna!bagaimana bisa ia yang notabe sahabat sangat dekat Baekhyun tidak mengetahui tentang ini? Baekhyunnn menderita semua ini sendirian! Itu artinya apa? 'APA ARTINYA AKU SEBAGAI SAHABATNYA JIKA AKU MEMBIARKAN BAEKHYUN MENDERITA SENDIRIAN!' itulah yang ada di batin Luhan sekarang. Ia langsung memukul kepalanya saat ia tiba di depan cermin yang ada di kamar mandi.

 _ **~Angel~**_

Sekitar hampir 30 menit Taehyung dan yang lain menunggu dokter keluar. Chanyeol? Ia pamit pergi karena ada urusan,yang sebenarnya ia hanya ingin bertemu dengan Kyungsoo nya itu!. Dan pada akhirnya keluarlah seoarang namja dengan jas berwana putih dan di kemejanya tergantung name tag bertuliskan 'Byun Heechul' ia adalah dokter pribadi sekaligus paman Baekhyun,ia dokter Heechul adalah adik dari .

"Bagaimana keadaan noona ahujussi?" Tanya Taehyung langsung saat pamannya menutup pintu.

Seketika senyum Heechul mengembang dan ia langsung memegang pundak Taehyung.

"Noonamu baik-baik saja,sekarang ia sudah sadar. Dan kalian sudah bisa menemuinya. Hmm hanya saja jangan terlalu sering mengajaknya bicara dan kira-kira besok ia sudah bisa pulang" Jawab Heechul sambil tersenyum kearah semua orang yang ada disana.

"Terimakasih Heechul-ah" Jawab sambil memeluk adiknya.

"Eheey ayolah hyung,ini sudah kewajibanku sebagai seoarang paman kepada keponakannya bukan?" Dan akhirnya semua yang disana kembali tersenyum.

"Taehyung" panggil Baekhyun dengan suara seraknya saat melihat Taehyung masuk dan disusul Tn.& dan Tn& .

"Noona" Taehyung langsung memberikan pelukan erat kepada noonanya seakan-akan takut jika noonanya akan pergi meninggalkannya sekarang.

"Tae-ie kenapa kau menangis hmm?" Tanya Baekhyun pada namdongsaengnya saat Baekhyun merasa bahwa punggung Taehung begetar.

"Noona,noona jangan terus sakit ne..noona harus janji akan terus bersama Taetae arra?" Masih dalam pelukan Baekhyun. Jujur Baekhyun ingin menangis sekarang.

`bagaimana bisa Tae-ie?Noona tidak memiliki waktu yang lama dengan kalian semua. Cepat atau lambat Tuhan akan membawa noona kembali kepelukannya. Dan meninggalkan kalian semua disini,dan noona tidak mau berjanji untuk hal yang noona tau noona tidak akan bisa menepatinya' batin Baekhyun sambil menahan isaknya.

"Noona tidak bisa berjanji Tae-ie,tapi noona akan berusaha untuk lebih lama berada bersama Taetae"

Semua yang melihat adegan Byun bersaudara itu seketika menangis tersedu-sedu dan Ny& menghamburkan pelukan kepada Baekhyun dan Taehyung.

 _ **~Angel~**_

"Kyungsoo-ya,sepertinya pernikahanku akan dipercepat"

Kini Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sedang berada di cafe tempat biasa mereka bertemu.

"Haahhh kau tau Chanyeol aku tidak pernah mau peduli soal itu"

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang,bagaimana bisa ia mencintai yeoja seperti Kyungsoo?namun apa daya jika hati sudah memilih.

"Hmmm yasudahlah"

Chanyeol kembali menyeruput Coffe late nya yang pasti sudah dingin. Dan Kyungsoo kembali menatap Chanyeol,Chanyeol yang mengetahui Kyungsoo menatapnya pun mulai merasa risih diperhatikan seperti itu.

"Ada apa Kyungie?"

"Jadi kau hanya ingin membicarakan itu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang diyakini tidak gatal itu.

"Ahh kau buang waktuku!yasudah aku pergi dulu,ada design yang harus ku selesaikan"

Dan Chanyeol kembali mengangguk,setelah itu Kyungsoo pergi menjauh menuju ke pintu keluar. Dan Chanyeol lagi-lagi berfikir 'bagaimana ia bisa mencitai Kyungsoo?'.

 _ **~Angel~**_

Sudah seminggu semenjak Baekhyun sadar,kini ia tengah berada dikantor ayahnya. Jangan berfikir ia akan bertemu ayahnya,karena sebenarnya ia ingin bertemu dengan Kai. Soal perjodohannya dengan Chanyeol Baekhyun sudah mengetahuinya,dan sekarang ia ingin membicarakannhya dengan Kai.

"KAI" Teriak Baekhyun senang karena bisa bertemu lagi dengan namjachingunya.

Namjachingu? Baekhyun belum tau bahwa Kai sudah berniat meninggalkannya.

"Baekhyun,kenapa kau ada disini?"

Kai sangat terkejut saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba sudah memeluknya dari belakang. Sungguh ia merindukan yeoja mungil ini,tapi apa yang bisa Kai lakukan saat ia sendiri yang memilih mejauhi Baekhyun demi kebahagiaan yeoja itu di sisa hidupnya yang diperkiraan tak lebih dari 2 tahun.

"Apa kau tidak senang aku ada disini?"

Sungguh Kai ingin sekali mengatakan 'tidak,justru aku sangat senang' namun permohonan kepadanya tentang kebahagiaan Baekhyun selalu terngiang dikepalanya.

"Tidak!jadi pergilah dari sini!"

"Kai?"

Mata Baekhyun memanas,kenapa?kenapa Kai yang selalu lembut kepadanya bisa berbuat seperti ini? Apa...

Kai menegtahui perjodohan itu?

Dan Kai jadi membenci Baekhyun?

"Kau tau semuanya Kai?"

"YAA AKU TAU!KAU AKAN DIJODOHKAN!DAN KAU SELALU MENYEMBUNYIKAN SEMUANYA!KAU...AKHHHH KAU BAHKAN YOEJA PENYAKITAN!"

Apa?Apa Kai baru saja menghinanya?Apa Baekhyun tidak salah dengar?dan kenapa Kai seperti itu?

"Kai..."

Baekhyun telas meneteskan air matanya,ia tak sanggup ia benci kepada penyakitnya!karena penyakitnya ini ia menyusahkan Heechul ahjussi,eommanya,appanya,dan Taehyung!karena penyakit ini ia berbohong kepada Kai dan kedua sahabatnya Sehun dan Luhan!Karena penyakit ini ia menjadi yeoja lemah dan tak bisa apa-apa!dan karena ini juga Kai sekarang membencinya!semua karena penyakit sial ini!

"Tinggalkan aku!"

"Kaii hikss kumohonnn"

"Kalau begitu aku yang pergi."

"Tidak Kai jangan tinggalkan aku Kai"

"Maaf Baek,orang tuamu memilihnya"

Setelah itu Kai pergi menjauh dari Baekhyun,dalam benaknya ia berapa kali mengatai dirinya namja tolol!bagaimana ia bisa mengatakan kata-kata menyakitkan itu pada malaikatnya?.

Sementara Baekhyun sudah menangis sambil menunduk dan mencerna kembali kata-kata Kai barusan. Apa artinya ia dan Kai berpisah? Dan Kai sangat membenci yeoja penyakitan ini sekarang.

Akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pulang karena jujur kepalanya sakit lagi sekarang. Dan ia tidak mau masuk rumah sakit lagi! Ia tidak mau jadi yeoja lemah lagi!. Dan dia berdoa semoga saja ia bisa bahagia dengan calon suaminya kelak.

 _ **~Angel~**_

Malam ini Baekhyun akan bertememu dengan Chanyeol. Jujur sebenarnya ia masih sedih mengingat perkataan Kai tadi siang. Tapi ia tidak boleh terlalu larut. Kai benar!Baekhyun penyakitan dan tidak sempurna!sementara Kai berhak bahagia dengan yeoja yang lebih baik darinya.

"Baekhyun ayo turun,keluarga Park sudah ada dibawah"

"Iya eomma"

Dan akhirnya Baekhyun dan turun kebawah.

Baekhyun bisa melihat ada namja bertubuh jangkung dan berambut hitam kecoklatan,dia duduk ditengah-tengah Ny& .

"Eomma dia calon suamiku?"

Tanya Baekhyun,dan mereka sekarang masih di tangga.

"iya sayang,tampan bukan?"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum,walau dalam hatinya 'masih tampanan Kai'.

 _ **~Angel~**_

Malam telah larut,namun seoarang yeoja yang diketahui bernama Do Kyungsoo masih terdiam di tempat tidurnya.

Entah kenapa Kyungsoo merasa ada yang aneh pada hatinya saat mendengar pernikahan Chanyeol di percepat.

Tapi dia juga masih merasa dia menyukai Kai,berarti dia juga sekarang menyukai Chanyeol. Dan Kyungsoo harus mendapatkan semua yang di sukainya. Tandanya..

Kyungsoo ingin Kai...

Dan...

Kyungsoo ingin Chanyeol...

Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?

Bahkan dunia tau bahwa Chanyeol hanya mencintai Kyungsoo.

"Tidak ada hukum yang melarang namja beristri untuk dekat dengan yeoja lain kan? Apalagi meraka tidak saling mencintai" Kata Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum licik.

"Aku harus mendapatkan semuanya!" tambahnya dan kemudian ia tertidur.

 _ **~Angel~**_

"Kenapa kau menerima perjodohan ini?"

Saat ini Baekhyun tengah berada di taman belakang rumahnya bersama Chanyeol,orang tua mereka menyuruh mereka untuk mengobrol berdua untuk mengakrabkan diri.

"Entahlah Chan,mungkin menikah denganmu tidak buruk" Jawab Baekhyun seadanya.

"Semoga begitu" setelah itu hening menyelimuti mereka.

Sampai akhirnya keluarga Park pamit untuk pulang.

 _ **~Angel~**_

Hari ini entah kenapa bagi Chanyeol Kyungsoo sangat manja padanya,mulai dari minta ini itu dan masih banyak lagi. Tapi tak dipungkiri Chanyeol suka dengan sikap manja Kyungsoo,yaaa walau dia belum tau apa penyebabnya.

"Chan..pernikahan mu dilaksanakan kapan?"

"Bulan depan Kyung memang kenapa?"

"Apa tak bisa dibatalkan?"

Chanyeol bingung kenapa Kyungsoo yang biasanya acuh sekarang justru meminta pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di batalkan?.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Aniya lupakan saja Chan"

"Hmm"

Dan acara manja-manja Kyungsoo berlangsung kembali.

'kenapa juga di batalkan?aku masih bisa bersama Chanyeol sekalipun dia sudah menikah nanti' batin Kyungsoo lengkap dengan smirk nya.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo melihat kearah lain dan awalnya dia kaget namun setelah itu dia menunjukan smirk nya lagi. Kyungsoo membiarkan Chanyeol jalan duluan saat ia melihat objek yang ia lihat tadi semakin mendekat. Saat objek itu sudah sangat dekat Kyungsoo langsung mendekati Chanyeol dan menarik tangan Chanyeol sehingga Chanyeol langsung menolah kebelakang dan..

Chu~

Deg

Kyungsoo mencium bibir Chanyeol saat objek itu tepat di depan mereka.

Objek itu kaget..

Dia yakin yang sedang dicium yeoja itu adalah…

Chanyeol…

Ia adalah calon suaminya…

Objek itu adalah Baekhyun…

 _Flashback~_

 _Setelah Luhan mengetahui semuanya ia mendatangi Kai, dan bertanya kenapa Kai baru memeberitau itu semua kepada Sehun sekarang?_

 _Kai pun menjelaskan bahwa sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak tau soal penyakit Baekhyun karena Baekhyun sendiri tidak pernah memberitahunya. Kai bercerita panjang lebar dari mulai Baekhyun sering merasa sakit pada bagian kepalanya dan kemudian masuk rumah sakit dan sampai koma._

 _Sungguh Luhan merasa hati nya tersayat saat mendengar sebegitu besarkah penderitaan Baekhyun?._

 _Tapi Kai meminta Luhan dan Sehun agar jika mereka bertemu Baekhyun mereka harus bersikap seolah-olah mereka tidak tau apa-apa. Saat Luhan dan Sehun bertanya kenapa,Kai hanya menjawab supaya Baekhyun tidak merasa sedih._

 _Akhirnya Luhan dan Sehun berniat untuk bertemu dengan Baekhyun sekarang._

 _Saat sampai dirumah Baekhyun,Sehun dan Luhan disambut ceria oleh Baekhyun. Bahkan Baekhyun tak heni-hentinya memeluk Luhan,dan Sehun hanya tersenyum maklum._

 _Setelah selesai melepas rindu Sehun mengajak Luhan dan Baekhyun jalan-jalan di pusat perbelajaan di daerah gangnam._

 _Saat tiba disana justru Baekhyun malah di suguh pemandangan yang tidak mengenakkan._

 _Chanyeol yang notabe nya adalah calon suaminya justru berciuman dengan gadis lain tepat di hadapan wajah nya._

" _Chanyeol…"_

 _Flashback off~_

"Chanyeol…"

Chanyeol kaget,kenapa Baekhyun ada disini?secepat kilat Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya dengan Kyungsoo dan langsung mengejar Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo?ia hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan menghela nafas kasar. Kemudian berlalu meninggalkan sepasang kekasih yang belum tau sebenarnya ada apa. Sehun dan Luhan.

"BAEKHYUN TUNGGU"

Chanyeol berlari mengejar Baekhyun yang sebentar lagi akan sampai kejalan raya dan langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun agar berhenti dan Baekhyun langsung berbalik menatap Chanyeol.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada meninggi.

"Kekasihku" nada biacara Chanyeol tidak kalah meninggi.

"Kau-"

"Dengar Baekhyun. Kita ini korban perjodohan. Ingat PERJODOHAN!. Kita tidak saling mencintai"

"Aku membencimu!"

"Kau fikir aku mencintaimu?"

"Kenapa kau menerima semuanya?"

"Aku tak mau orangtuaku kecewa!"

Dan saat itu juga Baekhyun merasakan sesak. Sesak lagi karena kata-kata menyakitkan dari orang di sekitarnya.

PLAK

Chanyeol ditampar oleh tangan mungil…

Luhan.

"Kau calon suaminya! Dan didepan calon istrimu kau berciuman dengan jalang!" nada bicara Luhan seperti merendahkan.

"Dia bukan jalang jaga bicaramu!" chanyeol memanas.

"Sudah lah Luhan,biarkan saja" Baekhyun kembali berlari namun…

TIN TIN TIN

"AAAAAAAAAA"

BRUK

"Baek/Baekki/Baekhyun/BYUN BAEKHYUN/"

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Wahwahwah Kyungsoo kayanya bakal jadi hello kiti dari hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun nanti.**

 **Penasaran akan kelanjutannya? Review Like dan Coment nya aku tunggu.**

 **Paipai**

 **Berikut adalah balasan untuk review dari readers yang berbaik hati memberikan review:**

 **Uocha : Makasih udah review ^.^… kurang panjang?kalau yang ini masih kurang belum? Kalau masih nanti chap selanjutnya dipanjangin dehh… alurnya juga bakal di benerin lagi hehe.. semoga ini bagus dan menarik yahh. Keep review yahh…**

 **ParkBaek : Makasih udah review ^.^… ohiyaa bagus? Makasih yahhh…. Chanyeolnya harus di bohongin biar mau sama Baekhyun… itu Luhan hehehe.. iya ini udah update… keep review yahh..**

 **Yousee : Makasih udah review ^.^… iya ini udah di update lagi hehehe bukan Kyungsoo tapi Luhan hehe..**

 **Buat siders yang masih diem aja.. please kasih review kalian… apasalahnya sih bantuin ngasih semangat buat Kim? Yaudah segitu dulu dari Kim..**

 **Makasih karena masih mau baca ff absurd ini..**


End file.
